


Adagio

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: BladeMaven, Cunnilingus, Emotional, F/F, Gay Panic, Minor plot, NSFW, NSFW for Chapter Two, Otherwise I call it BladeMaven, Pentakill Sona and LOL Irelia are the "skins" I am using and have been imagining for a long time, Pentakill makes an appearance in ch 3, Rarepair - Sona/Irelia, SFW for Chapter One, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: "For a moment, just one slight moment, Irelia felt something. She couldn’t describe it but as she watched and listened to Sona’s performance, she felt this indescribable connection with the DJ. It felt like, for a split second, Sona and Irelia were on equal planes and they felt each other’s emotions. Alone, just her and Sona. It was like their hearts merged together for that split passage of time. However, the moment passed too quickly for Irelia to make any note of it anyways. Yet, it left a small mark in her heart."When Irelia has an opportunity to meet Sona, face-to-face, what kind of secrets will she be learning?
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), BladeMaven - Relationship, Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sona Buvelle/Xan Irelia
Comments: 43
Kudos: 226





	1. Rallentando

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers,  
> Many of you are here because you have been following Sona and Irelia's relationship grow from the fic, "K/DA Chat Fuckery" and have expressed a desire to read a separate fic dedicated to this rarepair, BlackMaven! That day has come. After a poll on my Twitter where I asked you guys to vote for the ship you wanted to read for my 69th fic, BlackMaven won! It made me ecstatic. I wrote for ten hours straight to finish about over twenty pages for this fic alone, which is divided into two chapters. Chapter One is SFW, Chapter Two is NSFW.
> 
> I will be referring to Pentakill Sona in this fic, as well as using a modern version of Irelia's LOL skin. You will see similarities between this fic and "K/DA Chat Fuckery" however they are not connected in any way. This fic stands as its own and is not directly connected to the chat fic.
> 
> Now, before I let you go, I will like to address one thing. Yes, I understand that Rivelia and SonaxAhri are popular ships and I respect that. However, please do not read this fic simply "because [I] wrote it" or you "guess" it'll be worth a shot "even tho [Rivelia or SonaXAhri] is [your] otp". I would prefer if you read this fic because you have an interest/genuine curiosity in BlackMaven, not reluctantly reading because I wrote it. Am I making sense? If you don't really like it or don't really support it, that's totally fine. Just don't read or avoid it, move on. You don't need to read everything I write. Simple as that. I was really hesitant about writing on a ship I knew was rare and it's these kinds of comments that really brought me down whenever I was publically asked to write one. So please read for the simple enjoyment of seeing a new ship being brought to life. I hope this isn't calling anyone out, because I'm not doing that, but I do hope you understand where I'm coming from.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy~

_“Senpai, grab my hand!” Akali called out, turning her head back to make sure her senpai was still with her. She reached her hand out, searching for Irelia. “Come on. I don’t want to lose you here. It’s really crowded.”_

_Irelia lurched forward, grabbing her underclassman’s hand. She squeaked when she accidentally bumped into a couple. Quickly apologizing to the couple, Irelia caught up with Akali, who was pushing her way through the crowd. “A-Akali! Do we really need to go to the very front?”_

_“Yes!” Akali insisted, gently prying herself between two large men. They looked down at her, confused at what the short girl was doing, before moving aside to let her pass. “It’s DJ Sona after all! She’s like my favorite idol!”_

_“That’s what you said about the last two girls!” Irelia couldn’t help but laugh. It was infectious, watching how excited Akali got about her female idols. There was that teen pop star, Ahri, that Akali dragged Irelia to go see last month. Then there was Evelynn, another famous star, at the other concert last week. Now this week, it was this DJ Sona. Whoever that was. The one good thing with being Akali’s senpai and childhood friend was that Irelia got to experience a whole different world than just her books and dancing. Growing, always being the ‘teacher’s pet’ and the perfect daughter, Irelia really did not have the chance to be a normal high school girl. She took on so much responsibility as a student council president, as a teacher for the dojo, and helping taking care of her own family. She didn’t have time to go to parties, hang out around downtown for snacks, or even go to karaoke for fun. So pop music was unfamiliar territory for Irelia and Akali was the key that opened that world for her._

_“So what makes this DJ Sona amazing?” Irelia asked, looking around the crowd once Akali settled on a spot for them to stand and watch the performance. “She sure is popular. Look at all of these people.”_

_“It’s her music,” Akali stuttered, too excited to calm down. The fifteen-year-old smiled at Irelia in all her innocent glory as she explained, “Her music just hits you. Like...your body just feels it. I can’t explain it. Her music just does wonders. When I rap, I try to incorporate her style of music into rap beats and, and, and…”_

_When Akali got excited like this, she had a hard time sputtering out her words. She was like a soda can that was shaken and threatening to burst. Irelia patted Akali’s head to calm her down. “Alright, alright, I get it.”_

_“Thanks for coming with me. Master Shen wouldn’t want anyone else to go with me unless it was you,” Akali said, rocking back and forth on the soles of her feet. “Since you’re seventeen now and practically an adult.”_

_“It’s eighteen, actually,” Irelia responded back. “I’m not officially an adult yet.”_

_“Yeah, but Master Shen practically lets you teach blade dancing classes at the dojo. Only a prodigy like you would be allowed to teach instead of being taught.”_

_There was a hint of jealousy in Akali’s voice. It was subtle but Irelia’s trained ears spotted it. She didn’t blame the kouhai. All Akali wanted was recognition from her own mother but, no, Mayym didn’t bother to do so. So Akali really relied on Irelia to give her any form of love or attention...and support as well._

_“Master Shen still has high hopes for you too, Akali.”_

_Akali shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, but I don’t want to be stuck at the dojo. I want to rap and perform all over the world. You know? They don’t get it but at least you support me.”_

_Irelia smiled softly at her kouhai. While she wished Akali could see that she had a more secure future in the dojo, it also made her happy seeing Akali genuinely be dedicated to music. No one else really supported Akali’s dreams except the young prodigy dancer. Maybe because she also had a taste in music as well, just not in Akali’s taste. Irelia preferred old classics that put Akali to sleep. The two of them were polar opposites but maybe that’s why their friendship bloomed._

_“The show is starting,” Akali squealed when the lights started to go off. “I know you weren’t a fan of Ahri or Evelynn’s music but maybe you’ll like Sona’s taste.”_

_“We shall see,” Irelia whispered back as the lights started to take their positions and aim all over at different areas of the crowd._

_The lights flashed different shades of blue and green, flickering and hovering over the audience in spiral motions. Irelia watched as the lights flailed around before shutting off, leaving everyone in complete darkness._

_Then a high pitch sound rumbled from the stage. Irelia could feel it in her core. It slowly grew louder, rumbling and playing a fast beat. The tone sounded like one of those American 80’s montage music and Irelia decided, within those few seconds she heard it, that she enjoyed it. That was only the beginning, however._

_What followed were flashes of blue lights from the stages, each strand of lights erupting in brightness at the beat of the music, which grew faster and faster. The music was building up, Irelia could sense it within her. It was like waiting for the balloon to pop, to break open._

_Two flowy strands of light appeared before the stage for a few seconds before melting back into the darkness. It seemed these strands were attached to something, but what? Irelia watched closely as the strands of light reappeared with the beat of the music, before revealing a helmet? Blue eyes watched closely as the helmet also had a screen on the front. Flashes of blue squares appeared before the mask with the tone of the music, which was slowing down a bit._

_“That’s DJ Sona!” Akali yelled in Irelia’s ear, pointing at the figure on the stage. A faint silhouette was finally emerging from the darkness. A slim woman’s figure with perfect curves and proportions that Irelia thought this Sona had a figure like a doll. It was mesmerizing watching this woman control the crowd with her music and with the lights that illuminated the stage._

_The blue flashing colors soon turned bright red and the tone of the music reached a new level of a peak. It was more rock and aggressive, unlike how the blue music was more soothing and calm. The transition between the two different styles of tones surprised Irelia and she found herself listening closely, like a child watching their favorite cartoons and refusing to miss even a second of it._

_Irelia stared at the, what she now assumed, digital pigtails and how they changed from blue to red. Even in its fiery form, they never lost that wavy flow. They bounced up and down with the aggressiveness of the music and before Irelia knew it, the colors changed to a lavender purple._

_After being thrown up in the air by hard rock, this DJ Sona gently laid them down with this soothing music. The purple colors made Irelia relax. She didn’t realize how tense she was until she relaxed her muscles. It was soothing, calming, Irelia got lost in the beats before it sped up again. It was back to blue. A blueish-green._

_The beat was fast-paced again. The crowd was going wild, screaming and cheering for Sona. For a moment, just one slight moment, Irelia felt something. She couldn’t describe it but as she watched and listened to Sona’s performance, she felt this indescribable connection with the DJ. It felt like, for a split second, Sona and Irelia were on equal planes and they felt each other’s emotions. Alone, just her and Sona. It was like their hearts merged together for that split passage of time. However, the moment passed too quickly for Irelia to make any note of it anyways. Yet, it left a small mark in her heart._

_Before she knew it, the song was ending. Just like that. In a few short minutes, Sona had taken them on a ride. Irelia’s body felt like a roller coaster. She understood why Akali liked her music. It did do something to your body. It was an experience like no other. Irelia hasn’t felt her body feel so lifted by the music for years, not even when she started dancing her family’s tradition._

_The screams were deafening. All Irelia could hear was, “Sona! Sona! Sona!”_

_It took Irelia a minute to realize that Akali was trying to tell her something, as the kouhai was tugging at her sleeve. Leaning in closer, Irelia heard Akali say,” One day, I’m going to be doing that!”_

_“Doing what?” Irelia asked._

_“Performing like Sona! Like Ahri! Evelynn!” Akali said, giving her senpai a goofy grin. “Whether alone or in a group, I’m going to go on stage and make people scream my name, and when that day comes, I’ll prove everyone, who doubted me, wrong!”_

_Irelia smiled widely, hugging her kouhai tightly in her arms. “I’m sure you will, Akali. I’m sure you will.”_

_“When I make it big, I’ll make sure you can pick yourself a hot, rich, and famous boyfriend. Or girlfriend, whatever you’re into.”_

_Irelia playfully rubbed Akali’s head as she teased, “Oh? You’ll set me up with a hot celebrity. Thanks, oh great Akali.”_

_“I will!” Akali insisted. “I won’t forget the little people when I make it.”_

_“Oh, now I’m the ‘little people’. Aww, senpai’s feelings are hurt,” Irelia giggled._

_“Aw man, you know what I mean,” Akali huffed, shaking off Irelia who was pinching at her cheeks. The childish actions made Akali laugh and the two of them messed around as they waited for Sona to start her next song. “You enjoying this, senpai?”_

_“I am,” Irelia answered. “Sona’s music is interesting and enjoyable.”_

_“When I’m famous and befriend Sona, I’ll totally get you to meet her and you can tell her that yourself.”_

_“That’ll be the day, Akali. That’ll be the day,” Irelia sighed, smiling contently at her kouhai. The music started to blare again and the two of them watched as Sona launched her next song._

* * *

That day did come true. In more ways than one.

Akali became famous all right. Her video got viral on the Internet but she couldn’t push off her career for a while. It wasn’t until Ahri came back from her hiatus that Akali was given an opportunity of a lifetime. K/DA.

Watching from the sidelines, Irelia supported Akali as much as she could. Even though the kouhai moved from Japan, settling into a new house with three other women, and was constantly too busy to reply back to Irelia, their friendship seemed stable enough for Akali to one day just add her to a K/DA group chat. Out of the blue.

It was a day that entirely changed her life.

Not only were the K/DA girls in this group chat, but there were two other women also included. One of them was Sivir and she’s Kai’sa’s girlfriend. For a pizza deliverer, she was really good looking (Akali texted a picture of her in a separate message) and it didn’t surprise Irelia why Kai’sa fell for her. At first, Irelia thought Sivir and her can bond for being the ‘little people’ in the chat. It turns out that Sivir was the reluctant heir of some Egyptian billionaire named Azir. So Sivir was definitely not ‘little’. 

The other woman was the one and only Sona Buvelle, aka DJ Sona, aka Pentakill Sona. Sona. The real Sona. Akali kept her damn promise.

It started off with simple greetings with Irelia formally introducing herself to Akali’s group mates and friends, thanking them for looking after her kouhai. After a round of “Awww, Akali, you have such a caring senpai”, they asked small questions: What did you do? How long have you known Akali? How old are you? You sound so nice, Irelia. Oh yeah, Irelia, Akali and Evelynn are dating each other. Did Akali tell you that?

It wasn’t every day that you’re in a group chat with the world’s biggest celebrities. Not that Irelia flaunted it to her students and college peers. However, it would be a lie to say that Irelia didn’t enjoy learning about the famous foxy Ahri, the scandal champion Evelynn, dancing queen Kai’sa, and the multi-talented Sona Buvelle. 

It was fun watching how Evelynn and Ahri bickered, with Kai’sa stopping the fight, and Akali texting emojis all over the chat, sometimes bothering Sivir for fun. Occasionally, Sona would jump in to join the fiasco. Irelia didn’t respond much to the chat, watching as an outsider, not wanting to be a bother. Until Akali dragged her in...

**_Akali:_ ** _Don’t you have something to say to Sona, senpai?_

**_Sona:_ ** _Oh?_

“Akali, what are you doing?” Irelia muttered to herself, glaring at her phone. Was Akali really going to make her tell Sona how she felt about her music? This was putting her on the spot.

**_Akali:_ ** _Irelia was really touched by your music when I took her to your concert a long time ago._

**_Akali:_ ** _She didn’t really enjoy Ahri and Evie’s concert, but she wouldn’t stop talking about yours._

**_Ahri:_ ** _WWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTT???_

**_Evelynn:_ ** _Wow…_

**_Irelia:_ ** _I’m sorry. I’m sorry!!_

**_Sona:_ ** _Awww, I’m glad you enjoyed it, Irelia._

**_Akali:_ ** _She said it was “interesting and enjoyable”._

“Akali,” Irelia groaned. “I said more than that...but that’s what you remembered?” Blood rushed to her cheeks and Irelia wanted to throw her phone at the wall. This was beyond embarrassing. Akali made her sound like some annoying fangirl. Quick! She had to save her pride. Irelia slammed her fingers onto the screen, texting as quickly as she should before Akali said any more.

**_Irelia:_ ** _Yes, I did say that. It was a fun experience, Sona._

That seemed like a safe response.

**_Sona:_ ** _Aww, thanks!_

**_Akali:_ ** _Aren’t you coming to visit next week, senpai?_

**_Akali:_ ** _Sona, you should come by the K/DA house and meet her._

Irelia was ready to jump on a plane to Korea and smack the back of Akali’s head right now. Irelia was mortified. Akali sounded like she was going to set up an official meeting and that was too much for Irelia to handle. 

_Why though?_ Irelia thought that to herself. Why was she getting all flustered over a potential meeting with Sona? If it was Evelynn or Ahri, Irelia wouldn’t act like this. So why with Sona? 

**_Sona:_ ** _Is that okay? Can I meet you, Irelia?_

Irelia read the message again. And again. Twice. Then four times. Sona was asking her if it was okay to meet her. Her. Not Akali. Irelia.

**_Irelia:_ ** _Sure! If you’re not busy, I would like to meet you too._

**_Sona:_ ** _Yay, can’t wait!_

**_Ahri:_ ** _WHAT ABOUT ME, IRELIA?? DON’T YOU WANT TO SEE ME??_

**_Evelynn:_ ** WE LIVE AT THE K/DA HOUSE TOO!!!!

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _Omg shut up you two…_

Irelia did not even register Ahri and Evelynn’s texts. Her heart was beating fast, almost ready to burst out of her chest. Why was this happening? Why did Sona make her feel this excited? 

A part of Irelia didn’t like this. She was uncomfortable with her own body. Irelia’s face felt hot, fever hot. Sweat was forming on her forehead, her hands were shaking due to fear? Nervousness? Excitement? Her insides felt...warm. What kind of feeling was it? Irelia couldn’t decipher it but it also felt good at the same time. Like pleasurably good.

This did not help Irelia feel better. A sense of guilt washed over her. It felt wrong. She barely even knows Sona yet her body was acting like...like it was in heat.

Irelia’s eyes snapped open. Heat? Like an animal in the heat. What in the world was she talking about? Stop. Stop!

_Something is wrong with me,_ Irelia concluded. _I think I’m broken._

But a part of her knew she was wrong. Or was she right? Irelia grabbed her laptop, turning it on and hitting up Google. 

Sona Buvelle.

Google offered her thousands of images on Sona Buvelle. DJ Sona with and without her helmet. Sona at the Met Gala. Sona at the 2015 New Year event in Busan, South Korea. Pentakill Sona.

Sona has a really pretty face. Even when she sported fiery red hair, a black shoulderless dress, and tattoos etched on her right shoulder, her face still looked so gentle and kind. Out of everyone in Pentakill, Sona almost looked out of place. Her beauty made her look more like a fallen goddess who reluctantly joined this metal-rock band.

_What am I saying?_

But Irelia’s eyes couldn’t tear away from the images. Sona’s slender jawline, her supple chest, a flat stomach with curves that dipped so deliciously…

Irelia slammed her laptop closed. 

* * *

“Senpai!” Akali practically screamed as she raced out the door of the K/DA house the moment she saw Irelia’s Uber pull up. 

Wearing an ironed button top, blue jeans, and black boots, Irelia laughed, opening her arms wide to hug Akali, who ran right into her, almost knocking her over. “Akali!”

They hugged each other tightly. It felt so right. They haven’t seen each other face-to-face for almost a year. Irelia took in the sight of her kouhai from head to two. No, Akali didn’t get taller even though she claimed she did. Yet, she also seemed a little more mature. Maybe living with three other women and having a girlfriend did some good for her.

“How have you been, senpai?” Akali asked.

_Having weird vivid dreams about Sona. Is she here? I would like to avoid her…_

“I’ve been good,” Irelia answered. There was no way she was just going to tell Akali about that. To be honest, she barely slept on her flight to Korea. The image of a certain celebrity kept popping in her head. Whenever she started to close her eyes, Sona’s face etched into the back of her eyelids, consistently reminding her of her existence. It was taunting her now. 

“Everyone is here waiting for you,” Akali insisted, grabbing Irelia’s bags from the back of the Uber and started heading towards the house. “Evie, Ahri, Kai’sa, Sivir, and Sona too.”

Irelia felt her heart stop. It was the name she dreaded to hear. Sona was in that house. She was just a few feet away and she has no idea that the person she will meet has been having weird thoughts about her. 

Xan Irelia over here. Yeah, she looks at you like a piece of meat, don’t mind her.

_Stay calm_ , Irelia told herself. She knew she was making a huge deal out of this. For all she knew, Sona might just pass her off as just Akali’s friend and never talk to her again. Irelia can move on and act like she wasn’t having a heart attack over a beautiful, talented girl.

_It’ll be okay…_

Irelia was wrong.

The moment she entered the K/DA house, greeted by the voluptuous Evelynn, an excited Ahri, a motherly kind Kai’sa, the aloof but chill Sivir, and Sona who stood there in the middle of the room in all her glory. Irelia barely remembered if she greeted Evelynn or hugged Ahri. Sona was right there, smiling brightly at her. 

Perfectly straight, white teeth, plump lips, a small nose, gorgeous red eyes matching long fire red hair that went down to her waist, with skin so soft and not a single mark on it, saving for the black tattoo etched on her shoulder, wearing a casual black tank top that wrapped beautifully around her body frame and tight black jeans to complement other figures…

When they said a picture was worth a thousand words, they were wrong. It didn’t do Sona justice.

When blue eyes made contact with red, Irelia felt a blush rising in her cheeks, sweating forming quickly on her skin. Sona opened her arms out widely, offering a hug. Without thinking, Irelia leaned down to accept her offer, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Despite Sona being obviously shorter than her, Irelia felt small. Was it because of Sona’s celebrity’s status or because Irelia wanted to crawl in a hole and hide?

When they hugged, Irelia felt it again. That weird connection she felt many years ago. She could have sworn she understood Sona’s hug, that it represented more than just friendliness. She couldn’t explain it, something was pulling Irelia to Sona, melting their souls together and fusing together. What was it? Was this all in Irelia’s head?

“It’s nice to meet you, weather,” Irelia nervously said as she broke the hug, giving her a small smile. Irelia mentally smacked herself, this was all too much. Her nerves must be playing mind games with her. “Nice Sona we are having today?”

Sona lets out a giggle, or what sounded like a giggle. It was more like she was breathing hastily out of her throat, but her chest buckled a bit and she was still smiling. It took Irelia a second to realize that she said “weather” and “Sona” in the wrong place. When she did, Irelia definitely wanted to just run to Akali and pretend she didn’t just try to embarrass herself in front of Sona Buvelle.

Instead, she said, “Haha, sorry, got my words confused. So...how are you?”

_That’s a safe question._

Sona didn’t respond. She just smiled kindly at Irelia, not saying a word. Irelia just stared awkwardly. Did she offend the woman?

_Oh my god, how could I forget?!_

Irelia’s mind immediately recalled Akali telling her that Sona is mute. How did she forget this major piece of information? Everyone in the world knew Sona was famous for being mute yet how did she forget this? 

“I-” Irelia began to say but she was interrupted by Akali, who thankfully saved her from this situation. 

“Senpai, I need you to show you my room with Evie!” Akali said, grabbing Irelia’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs. “I want to show you my crib!”

“Have fun, darling,” Evelynn said, patting Akali’s rear as they ran off.

“‘Dinner will be ready in a half-hour!” Kai’sa called.

Irelia looked back behind her, making eye contact with Sona again. The keyboardist smiled at her, waving to temporarily say ‘bye’ to her. The way she looked at Irelia...it was as if she was saying ‘I know you felt it too’. Or was Irelia imagining this?


	2. Accent

Since when was watching a movie the most stressful situation Irelia has ever experienced? 

It was almost midnight. After Akali had shown Irelia her room, she showed her the guest bedroom where she would sleep, and they reunited with the group to have dinner. Irelia could barely taste her food because she was still humiliated at the fact that she tried to talk to a mute Sona, expecting a response in return. How could she forget that Sona is mute? That was like trying to raise your hand to get a high five from someone who is blind and realizing they can’t see.

Irelia used all her willpower to not look at Sona during dinner, fearing she was only going to embarrass herself even more if she did. What more could she do? Spill water out of her nose? She barely understood what Evelynn and Ahri were bickering about, nor notice that Sivir was picking on Akali about using chopsticks and a fork at the same time. Irelia was just trying to focus on her meal, pushing that warm feeling that has been plaguing her since meeting Sona. 

Throughout dinner, she felt Sona was looking at her. She felt those red eyes burning into her soul, searching for answers. Why are you so shy? Why won’t you look at me? Hey, I’m here. I’m Sona. When Irelia finally got the courage to look up and glance at Sona, it turns out she wasn’t staring at all. Seeing that, Irelia felt sadness crashing right into the pit of her stomach. It almost depressed her right then and there. 

_ Get a grip, Irelia. Stop acting like some kind of attention deprived puppy. _

After dinner, the girls grabbed some beers and other alcohol from the kitchen cupboards, taking it to the living room and pulled up Netflix. Evelynn and Ahri argued about which show to watch while Akali passed beer around. Irelia declined, she wasn’t a drinker. So was Sona. Great, the only other sober person is the woman that made Irelia’s insides curl.

Somehow the night just turned to a drunken fest. Irelia never saw Akali drunk and, to be honest, it was funny. She was messily flirting with Evelynn with poor pickup lines from some cheesy movie or whatever. Evelynn didn’t seem to mind, she hummed happily, dedicating her attention to her woman. Kai’sa and Sivir were in their own world on the couch, kissing and touching each other, not caring that they were in front of other people. They probably would have gone farther if Ahri wasn’t annoying them with questions about how space and stars work.

It was a mess but Irelia liked seeing that these celebrities weren’t stuck up and let loose like any normal young adult. Irelia looked over to Sona, who was watching the scene with a smile on her face. She was used to this and she also found it funny. When she noticed Irelia looking at her, Sona gave her a special smile. Her eyes closed to do those famous ‘eye smiles’ that fans found adorable. Irelia couldn’t do that so she admired Sona’s ‘eye smiles’. 

Sona moved closer to Irelia, typing her phone as she did. She offered the phone to Irelia, in which it read: Do you want to get away from this? Go somewhere quieter?

“W-We can go to the guest bedroom,” Irelia offered. She felt her heart drop. Did that sound weird? Suggesting to be alone with a woman she barely knows? “Or outside? Or the kitchen?”

Sona took back her phone, typing her answer. When Irelia read it, it said: Sure! The bedroom it is! :)

Irelia had a mind out of body experience. She could feel her soul emerging from her body and watching Sona follow Irelia up the stairs. Okay, she was going to be alone with Sona Buvelle in a bedroom. Not her room personally but still has a bed. And what do you do on a bed other than sleep?

Okay, maybe Irelia was taking this too far in her head. The two of them entered the room and sat on the bed. Sona started typing on her phone while Irelia just sat on the corner of the bed awkwardly. 

_ Does she know sign language? Would that be better to communicate? Not that I know sign language. Fuck, I really should have taken sign language in community college when I had a chance. Should I say something or wait for Sona to finish? _ Irelia knew this had to be the worst idea she ever had, offering to get away from the K/DA chaos by going into her temporary bedroom.

Sona offered her phone again. It read: Akali said she brought you to my concert during my DJ phase. Tell me about it. Did you really like it that much?

She could talk about this. Irelia explained, “I did! I really did like it. The lights, the colors, and the music were so uniquely in sync, I never really heard something like it before. It was an experience that I haven’t felt since your concert. It was...magical. Yeah, that’s it. It was magical.”

Sona already had half of her question written on her phone. She offered it to Irelia, saying: Would you like to go to another concert of mine? Even though I’m not performing by myself?

“Pentakill?” 

Sona nodded her head ‘yes’. 

“I’m not familiar with Pentakill’s music but Akali did make me listen to...to,” Irelia stuttered, trying to remember the name of the song.

Sona was ready with her phone: Mortal Reminder.

“Yes, Mortal Reminder,” Irelia said, rubbing the back of her head. “I’m not the biggest fan of this type of music but the rhythm was really good and well designed.

Irelia hoped that she didn’t offend Sona as she typed on her phone. When offered, it said: Hahaha, Karthus’ voice isn’t for everyone but I’m glad you still like the music. I created it.

“You’re really talented with music,” Irelia complimented and she meant it. Sona had a gift with music and it obviously had a positive effect on the world.  _ She has millions of fans that share this connection _ , Irelia included. For a second, the thought made Irelia sad. It made her feel unspecial, that she’s just the millions that enjoy Sona’s music. She kept talking, to avoid sulking in her thoughts. “What made you turn to music?”

Sona took a second to relay her thoughts in her head before typing it out on her phone. As she did this, Irelia took this chance to observe the redhead. She really was prettier in person. Sona had such a slender body but not lanky like Akali. Her hair looked so soft and inviting to touch. With skin so healthy warm and perfect, Irelia wondered if Sona really had any flaws? Sure, she was mute but that only enhanced her beauty. Not that was a flaw but it did give her an edge of mysteriousness. 

The keyboardist offered her phone which read: When I was a child, I used to have an instrument called an etwahl. No one knows where it came from or how it came to me but I had it. I used to try and communicate by using it but to no avail. I didn’t know how to play it! Until my mother, Lestara Buvelle adopted me and taught me how to properly use it. Since then, music was my language to speak to others and now here I am.

Sona showed Irelia a photo of her etwahl on her phone. “Oh,” Irelia gasped. “It looks similar to a koto.”

Sona nodded her head in agreement, a soft smile on her lips. On her phone, she wrote: I don’t use it as often but it’s still a part of me. 

“Amazing,” Irelia whispered. This was nice. She was having a genuine conversation with Sona, something that die-hard fans would kill for. “I’m glad you pursued music. Your talents really touched a lot of people’s hearts.”

On the phone: Even yours?

Irelia felt her body heat up. Sona was staring at her with such intensity, it made her stomach lurch. “Yeah...it did.”

Sona seemed pleased with the answer. The ends of her lips curled slightly upwards, almost mischievously. The next thing she wrote: Want to know a secret?

Irelia nodded her head. Sona wrote: I can feel people’s hearts with my music.

“What?”

Sona started to explain herself, writing: I’m an empath but only through music. When I perform, I can feel everyone’s emotions to all who listen. Every individual emotion whether happy, sad, angry or anything. I can feel it. I control and sense it with my music. 

If Evelynn is apparently a real succubus and Ahri is an actual gumiho, at least what Akali claimed, then an empath isn’t that crazy. Irelia gawked, rereading what Sona wrote, and said, “But your concerts have thousands of people. Is it really possible for you to feel every single individual emotion?”

Sona nodded her head and wrote: I know it’s hard to believe but I do feel every single individual’s feelings. I feel it in my heart.

There was a silent pause. Irelia had to take a second to process what Sona just revealed. All of this was entirely new and exciting. She was learning something about Sona that other fans don’t know. And she was trusting in Irelia to keep her secret. Her! 

“You’re really amazing, Sona,” Irelia said, breaking the silence. “Really. You have a gift that has only strengthened your music, something that other artists don’t have to really connect with their audience.” Irelia smiled at Sona with sincerity. “You’re truly talented and well deserved of your success.”

Sona looked shocked at Irelia as if expecting her to get creeped out at her secret. Yet when she saw how kind and accepting Irelia was, Sona let out a bright smile on her face. Her red eyes glowed brightly like stars. Her cheeks were faint with a blush and started acting shyly as she typed at her phone, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. When she was done, she showed it to Irelia which said: Do you have a boyfriend?

Now it was Irelia’s turn to blush. Did this mean…? 

Irelia shook her head ‘no’. Sona wrote: So you’re single?

Irelia shook her head ‘yes’. Sona’s eyes seem to brighten up. She then wrote: Would you be interested in dating?

The question was vague but the circumstances spelled it out. Sona was blushing, looking down, avoiding Irelia’s eyes. She was nervous, the hand holding the phone was shivering in fear of rejection. The mighty Sona looked like your average schoolgirl awaiting the acceptance of her high school crush. For once, she looked so small. 

Irelia felt her body move on its own. She couldn’t stop her arms wrapping around Sona’s waist, pulling her in close. She dug her face into the crook of Sona’s neck, hiding her blushing face into those red locks. In a soft but nervous voice, Irelia said, “Ever since your concert...ever since stepping into this house, I felt something. This...connection, this magical feeling that we’re connected in more ways than one. I can’t explain it but I feel it. I don’t know if others felt this raw bond with you. But I have a feeling...that this connection...it’s more than just an emotion. It’s something more, something I can’t understand or explain. I-I…”

Did she sound crazy? Was she mistaken? Was this all a misunderstanding? Irelia prayed, actually prayed, that this was not a dream, that this was real and Sona really was in her arms. She felt so warm, smelled so nice. This felt right.

_ It really is you, Irelia. _

Irelia snapped her eyes open. Did Sona...speak? But isn’t she mute?

“What?” Irelia gawked, looking up. “Did...you say something?”

Sona’s mouth did not move but the words filled Irelia’s head.  _ I have another secret by the way. I’m telepathic if you haven’t noticed. _

The first thing that came out of Irelia’s mouth was laughter. It wasn’t out of nervousness but excitement. She wasn’t sure why she was excited but all she knew that her feelings weren’t rejected yet. “You’re full of secrets, aren’t you?”

_ They do say silence is deafening. _ Sona smiled, wrapping her arms around Irelia’s neck. She settled herself on Irelia’s lap, sitting down comfortably. This was all a good sign. Did this mean…?

“I like you, Sona,” Irelia quickly said. There she said it. It’s out. Irelia looked down, too scared to see Sona’s reaction. Instead of seeing it, Irelia heard it.

_ I like you too, Irelia.  _

Irelia looked back up, her blue eyes welling up in tears. “Really? But we barely know each other.”

_ But you felt it. At the concert years ago. You felt what I felt.  _ Sona cupped the side of Irelia’s face. She held such an emotional look on her face. The keyboardist looked so happy that she was ready to cry.  _ I remember you, Irelia. I didn’t know your name but I memorized your face so I would not forget. I remember you stood in the front with Akali, watching me. Out of those thousands of people listening to my song, I only saw you and this feeling we felt...it’s something that words can’t describe. _

Tears poured from Irelia’s eyes. She didn’t care. Everything felt so right, so perfect. Yet her lips said otherwise, “I’m scared. So scared.” Irelia swallowed down a sob. “I don’t want this to go away but I’m terrified it will. Please...don’t tell me this is all a dream.”

Sona stroked a strand of dark hair away from Irelia’s face in a silent gesture to comfort the prodigy.  _ It’s not a dream. I’m here. I’m real. _

A deep sigh of relief left Irelia’s lips, earning a smile from Sona. Leaning in close until their lips were hovering over each other, Sona asks,  _ May I kiss you? _

Irelia didn’t answer with words. She closed the distance, capturing Sona’s sweet lips. At that moment, her heart felt like it was going to burst. Whatever connection or magic that was binding the two of them, they felt the bond seal permanently with that kiss. Irelia gently moaned into Sona’s awaiting mouth, letting her know how much she enjoyed this.

It felt right. This is perfect.

Sona’s lips felt impossibly soft. Was it possible for a woman’s lip to feel like perfect pillows for kissing? Did that even make any sense? Irelia didn’t care. She kissed with as much intensity as she could muster, tasting and relishing Sona’s mouth. 

Irelia felt her body was about to give out. Sona’s kiss was doing something to her, making her feel weak. Irelia had to lie down with Sona straddled on top of her. They were lost in this kiss, pressing their lips against each other, each trying to communicate how much they wanted this. Sona’s weight felt comfortable and right. Irelia enjoyed feeling Sona’s body press against her’s. Their bodies were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. Irelia’s hands wandered across Sona’s back, feeling bits of her exposed flesh around her shoulder areas. She held onto Sona’s shoulders, she needed to touch skin, not clothing. Irelia needed to make sure she felt Sona, to know she is real.

And Sona needed to touch Irelia as well.

A gentle hand started to slip underneath Irelia’s buttoned top, trailing upwards. Irelia felt small fingertips trace small circles on her lower belly as if to let her know that there’s a hand that wants to explore. It felt nice to feel Sona touching her skin. Her fingers were thin and had callouses on the tips, years of flicking heartstrings.

Sona broke the kiss, making Irelia whimper. Irelia had no idea that she was capable of sounding so needy.

_ Are you sure? _ Sona asked. Irelia paused to take in what was happening right now. They just met each other yet it felt like she’s known Sona for years. This was crazy. Not even a date or dinner. Well, they technically had dinner already…

But for once, Irelia wanted to be crazy. She was always the prodigy child. Respectful, kind, and the smart upperclassman that would never do anything wrong or out of place. Teachers relied on her to help teach the class, adults referred to her for reliable help, and children looked up to her as if she was an older sister to them. She was the perfect child, the good daughter...Xan Irelia the Blade Dancer (at least what her students and teachers nicknamed her). And Sona? Another prodigy in her own light. Some even call her the Maven of the Strings. Yes, Irelia did her research. She read those Wiki pages about Sona over and over.

Two prodigies, ‘good’ girls that wanted each other. Was that so wrong? 

Irelia answered Sona’s question by kissing her again, more deeply and passionately. Sona understood Irelia’s silent actions. Her hand roamed across Irelia’s toned stomach, feeling every inch of flesh. The tips of her fingers poked the bottom of her breast, covered in a light red bra. Sona gently cupped a breast in her hand as if she didn’t want to spook Irelia. She squeezed, relishing the feel of the mound of flesh in her hand. Irelia could sense Sona was waiting for any signs of resistance before slipping her hand underneath the bra.

Expert fingers flicked over a hardening nipple, rolling the nub in circles, eliciting squeaks from Irelia’s lips and into Sona’s awaiting mouth. Sona swallowed each moan that Irelia released as she continued to rub the nipple with rolling motions, pressing against it and then soothing it with the flat side of her thumb. 

Irelia ran her hand through Sona’s red hair, grabbing it by handfuls to show how desperate she was. She tugged Sona’s hair, relishing how she smiled against her lips, enjoying the light hair pulling. 

Sona decided if Irelia wanted to be bolder, then she was also going to be bold as well. Breaking the kiss, Sona flew both of her hands to the top of Irelia’s shirt, unbuttoning the buttons as fast as she could. Irelia groaned, excited at the thought of being exposed to Sona’s eyes only. She started to tug Sona’s tank top upwards, biting her lower lip as she saw more of the keyboardist’s flesh. 

Irelia could see Sona get frustrated with the last few buttons and almost expected Sona to just rip the shirt apart. With success though, Sona got the buttons undone and tugged it off Irelia’s body. Irelia didn’t even get a chance to tug Sona's tank off. Sona had already started undoing her bra, pulling it off as well.

By the time Irelia got to pull Sona’s tank top and bra off, Sona pushed her down onto the bed. It surprised her, Sona was pretty damn strong. The red-headed woman held both of Irelia’s wrists with one hand, holding them over her head, stretching her body open. 

There was something undeniably hot seeing a half-naked woman wearing nothing but a nice pair of tight, black pants. Irelia looked at Sona in all her glory. Perky breasts, a flat stomach, and curves in the right areas, Sona was a sight to behold. And she was on top of her. Wait...did this mean-?

Irelia sighed softly when she felt Sona latch a hardened nipple into her mouth. Her tongue flicked out, pressing against the nub before swiping at it. So warm against her skin, Irelia sighed, enjoying Sona’s ministrations. Sona’s swift hand stroked across her chest, down her sides, and along her lower stomach. Her fingertips eagerly traced along the lining of her jeans, squirming the very tips under the fabric to take a peek.

_ Oh god,  _ Irelia thought.  _ I’m under Sona… _

Excitement and nervousness spiraled out of control as Irelia watched Sona’s hand dig deeper into her pants, slowly descending. All while Sona was busy suckling Irelia’s breast, making sure it got plenty of attention. She switched over to the other nipple so it didn’t feel left out. Her kisses and suckles were so gentle and it almost tickled. Irelia closed her eyes, taking in the sensation of Sona’s plump lips pressing against her heated skin.

Sona broke the contact, looking down to gaze lovingly at Irelia. Those red eyes were filled with so much love and lust, Irelia found herself quivering under it. She couldn’t move much with Sona’s lock hold on her wrists over her head.

_ You’re beautiful, _ Sona expressed. Her voice, even though it was mentally forming in Irelia’s head and not spoken through those delectable lips, sounded so comforting and sweet. It had a motherly tone, yet husky as well. Maybe that was Sona’s metal-rock side coming out.

Sona soaked in the sight of Irelia, memorizing how her breast curved, the reddish skin near her nipples where she sucked, and how her chest heaved up and down. A dark red blush covered Irelia’s gorgeous face and Sona imagined seeing it distort in pleasure. She wanted to see it badly. Sona slipped her hand out of Irelia’s pants so she could unbutton her jeans. Pulling the zipper down and slipping her hand back into her pants, Sona sighed at how much room she could use to play in. Her hand didn’t feel lodged and trapped under the tight fabric.

Staring intently, Sona slid her hands under Irelia’s panties and right where her clit would be. She watched Irelia’s lips open to let out a quick gasp at being directly touched. It was addicting to watch each quirky motion, whether it was Irelia’s eyebrow moving upwards, the corner of her lips twitching, or how her hips buck in response to her maneuvering fingers. Sona slid her fingers across Irelia’s entrance, between thin folds, dipping into fluid wetness. 

Irelia moaned loudly. She didn’t realize how turned on she was until she felt Sona’s fingers lingering so close to her entrance. It burned and only Sona was the one who could soothe the pain. Quivering, Irelia rocked her hips against Sona’s hand, flinching at the delicious pleasure she got when she pressed her aching clit against the palm.

Sona couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned down, latching her lips onto the side of Irelia’s neck. Suckling hard, tugging the sensitive skin into her mouth, nibbling and abusing the poor flesh until it turned dark red. Irelia whimpered and cried out as she felt Sona’s expert lips and teeth mark her skin up, claiming her. 

Sona observed her work, satisfied with how the hickies fitted so nicely with Irelia’s skin. She then released her hold on her wrists, taking her other hand out of her pants. Both hands started tugging Irelia’s jeans off, past her legs and flung it off somewhere in the corner of the room. Who knows where?

Sona got in between Irelia’s legs, parting them so she had room to maneuver herself into. It dawned Irelia what was happening and she instinctively started to close her legs but Sona didn’t let her. Using one hand to latch onto her inner thigh, the other hand keeping the other leg still, Sona spread Irelia’s legs open for only her to see. 

Irelia could see Sona’s breath hitch and get stuck in her throat. The redhead was mesmerized, watching how vulnerable Irelia looked. She couldn’t wait any longer. Sona dipped down, her tongue sticking out, pressing it against Irelia’s clit.

It was unlike anything she ever felt. Irelia cried out, gasping for air. Sona’s tongue slid up and down, tasting and exploring new territory. Irelia could feel the tip of Sona’s tongue slip into her entrance, swirling around to coax out more of the sweet nectar. “S-Sona,” she whimpered, reaching her hand out and digging into Sona’s hair.

Sona responded by wrapping her lips on her clit, sucking on the sensitive pearl into her mouth. Her tongue slammed against it, abusing the bud, making Irelia flinch at each attack. Swiftly, Sona swirled the clit before releasing it from its torment. She drank up Irelia’s sweetness, making sure each drop landed in her mouth and not on the bed.

Even though Sona could not speak, her mouth still did wonders. Irelia could see stars in her vision and those stars grew bigger when Sona slipped in a lone finger. 

Not going to lie, Irelia thought it felt weird at first. It was invasive, unknown and alien. But Sona was gentle, slow, and careful not to go too fast. She pushed her finger inside, pausing to let Irelia get used to the penetration. Irelia silently acknowledged the consideration by stroking Sona’s head.

Then Sona moved slowly, pressing her fingers against wet walls. She licked Irelia’s clit to soothe her, keep her busy as her fingers disappeared into the molten heat. Irelia groaned out loud. The feeling was getting more comfortable and her inner walls started to relax, coaxing the finger to move faster. Sona gently pulled her finger out before pushing it back in. She patiently waited to see if Irelia was in any pain. Her answer was a warm moan and a tug in her hair, urging her to keep going.

Sona returned to her spot, sucking the sore clit. She thrust her finger inside, feeling how quickly the walls loosen. She slipped in a second finger into inviting wet walls, being met with an eager tightness that molded around her two fingers. She heard Irelia moan out loud, whimpering her name.

“Sona,” Irelia panted. Her fingers were tingling and the only way to handle that was by tightening her grip in Sona’s red hair.

Sona timed her thrusts with her mouth. She suckled the aroused bud when her fingers were pulled out and released it when her fingers were fully delved inside. That way, Irelia didn’t get too overstimulated but she also didn’t get a break from pleasure. 

_ Hot...so hot, _ Irelia thought. It felt so warm, a swirling mass of pleasure spinning inside of her, stirred and prodded by Sona. In and out. Round and round. Irelia’s head felt hazy and all she could focus on was only Sona. Her mouth. Her fingers. Her. All of her.

It came so suddenly, she barely had time to prepare for it. Irelia moaned out Sona’s name as her body gave out, cumming right into her awaiting mouth. Not a single drop was wasted. Taking out her fingers, Sona continued to coax Irelia’s body by gently licking the soaked cunt, bringing her down from her high. 

After a while, Irelia’s body fell flat, tuckered out. Sona looked lovingly at Irelia before getting up and laying next to her. Getting on her side, Irelia gazed into those red eyes, not wanting to look away.

Long moments passed before Sona said,  _ I probably should have asked earlier but would you like to go on a date with me? _

Irelia laughed, stroking Sona’s hair as she answered, “Sure, I’m here for a while so I’ll take the time to squeeze out of Akali’s grasp and we can go somewhere fun together.”

Sona smiled contently, leaning forward to kiss Irelia’s forehead. Irelia kissed Sona’s cheek, then Sona kissed Irelia’s nose, and before they knew it, they were having a kissing war.

It was interrupted by Irelia’s phone. Looking over it, Irelia debated not to look at it but decided why not. After she checked her messages, she and Sona could look up places to go to in Korea.

**_Akali:_ ** _ Just to let you know, this house may be big but the walls are thin. _

Irelia’s jaw dropped. Uh oh. She was hoping to keep it a secret from her for a bit until she was ready and more secure in her relationship.

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Akali, I can explain. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ No, I get it. _

Was Akali mad?

**_Akali:_ ** _ Kai’sa and Sivir owe me 20 bucks each! Haha! _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ What?? _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Why are you betting on me? _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Kai’sa and Sivir thought you’ll be too scared of Sona but Evie and Ahri thought Sona will win you over. So guess who got the moolah now, senpai! _

Irelia rolled her eyes. Well, there goes being incognito for a bit.

**_Irelia:_ ** _ You guys knew?? _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Sona wouldn’t stop asking to meet you and bada bing bada boom, she spilled the beans. _

_ Bada bing bada boom? _ Irelia pondered.

**_Irelia:_ ** _ What? _

**_Akali:_ ** _ It’s a New York thing apparently _

**_Akali:_ ** _ idk  _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Kai’sa taught me _

**_Akali:_ ** _ Okay, I’ll leave you two alone! Have fun! See you in the morning, night. _

**_Irelia:_ ** _ Good night, you little shit. _

Irelia turned over to say, “Well, I guess apparently everyone made bets on us.”

Sona shrugged, smiling as if she expected them to make bets on whether or not they’ll sleep together. She reached out to stroke Irelia’s hair, leaning in to kiss her. Then her face turned serious. _Before we date, I need to confess to you about something._

“What is it?”

_ My tattoos are fake. _

“Oh,” Irelia said, reaching out to rub it. Sure it enough, small flakes of black ink were peeling off. “Okay, sure. Fair enough.”

_ Also, I’m wearing contacts so my eyes aren’t actually red. _

“Ah...okay,” Irelia sighed. “And I guess your hair is not red too.”

_ Correct. _

“Are there any parts of you that are not fake?” Irelia asked.

Sona gave Irelia a sly smirk, waving her fingers in her face before pulling at them to show that they are real. Irelia rolled her eyes and laughed. “Thank god because I don’t need you losing a finger inside me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is finished! I hope you enjoyed it, I really do. Please let me know what you think, it'll go a long way!
> 
> I know a couple of you guys have pointed out the musical references in my titles on Tumblr. Adagio, Rallentando, and Accent. The first two are references to the BlackMaven progress in the chat fic and Accent seems to fit what was happening to this chapter. ;)
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


	3. EXTRA: Crescendo

Irelia wasn't the biggest fan of Pentakill's music. However, watching Sona on the stage, performing her craft to the crowd, and stealing the spotlight from Karthus, Irelia was willing to sacrifice her eardrums. It was a unique experience to view the performance from backstage in a special area just for her. Irelia wasn't crushed in the crowd, she had her own space to relax in, and got to stare at Sona in all her glory. What could be better?

Three months into their relationship has gone by. Three months of Facetiming into the late hours of the night. Three months of texting each other nonstop, day after day. 

They were obsessed with each other. Even Evelynn was surprised by how much they were taken with each other. “It’s even worse than Akali and I,” the Siren would tease when Irelia FaceTimed Akali one time.

Blue eyes gazed lovingly at Sona from behind. The keyboardist was wearing a long, black dress with studded bracelets on her arms and the signature tattoo on her right shoulder was etched onto her skin. Her red hair flowed behind her as she continued to play her keyboard as if she was giving some kind of prophecy. Irelia could see small droplets of sweat on the back of Sona’s neck as she kept up with Karthus’ pace, encouraged by Kayle’s voice. Mordekaiser, Yorick, and Olaf were in their own world, performing in the background and away from the spotlight. They were more focused on their craft than trying to spur on the crowd. No problem, all eyes were on Karthus and Kayle, but Sona unintentionally stole that spotlight.

How could she not? She was beautiful, swaying gracefully as she played the keyboard, stroking out melodies along with Karthus’ voice. As he sang, her music seemed to ignite his voice, empowering his words. Without Sona, his words were meaningless, not even Kayle could revive them.

Irelia watched at how Sona controlled this entire performance, whether intentional or not. Without Sona, Pentakill would not have such rich rhythms and beats to sway their audience. They would be overlooked as another “screamo” band that needed attention. Hey, those were some reviewer’s words, not Irelia’s.

There was no doubt that Sona was the core of this band. She wrung it together, keeping it under her control. Sona was like a tamer, controlling the lions and tigers from going too crazy. If they tried to add an extra note or go off-key, Sona punished them with a wave of her keyboard, putting them into place. No one dared go against Sona. No one dared tried to test it. Everyone was on the beat, perfectly hitting every single note without fail.

From just watching Sona, Irelia could see how hard she was working. She wondered if being an empath tired her out. For a crowd that is dedicated to metal-rock, Irelia was curious if such an intense crowd tired Sona out. An ocean of intense emotions, all screaming and embracing Karthus’ voice, Irelia could barely stand being backstage. How was Sona handling it?

Judging from the sounds of the screaming and Karthus’ last words of: “Goodnight everyone, I shall see you in Death!”, it seemed that the show was ending. Irelia observed Sona waving to the crowd, erupting more screaming and cheers just for her. She was a crowd favorite every night, so tonight was no different. 

There was a particularly loud screech that said, “Sona, please let me be your boyfriend!”

Whether it was fate or curse by the Gods for the crowd to go quiet just as that man said that, everyone in that room heard it. A round of laughter filled the empty air, followed by encouragement and hollers of, “Yeah, bro! Date him! He got balls!”

Sona was polite about it, smiling and looking like she was “laughing” it off. This whole situation could have passed on into the past if Kayle didn’t say, “Sorry, my dude, but someone already captured Sona’s heart for the taking.”

There was a wave of sad groans, followed by cries of, “Who stole our Sona?! What kind of man is he?! Is he worthy of our Sona?!”

This situation could have still been avoided if Irelia didn’t see five pairs of eyes looking right at her, all with an evil grin on their lips. Mordekaiser, Olaf, Yorick, Karthus, and Kayle all looked at her like she was fresh meat. All Irelia could say was, “Oh shit…” before Kayle practically flew to her in a split second.

“Come here, princess, you need to claim your woman,” Kayle said before dragging Irelia out onto the stage.

“No, no, no!” Irelia squealed, digging her feet into the ground and trying to stay as still as a rock. All those years at the dojo proved nothing in the end. What a waste of her life. Irelia struggled but to no avail, Kayle was far stronger than Irelia expected and she had a feeling that if Kayle failed, her bandmates would help as well. Irelia was not going to risk fighting against men that were practically titans compared to her.

Irelia gave Sona a ‘please, help me’ look but she only gave her a look of pity. In fact, Sona didn’t seem against the idea as Irelia was dragged onto the stage and pushed right into the redhead’s arms. In front of thousands of fans, Irelia stood there in Sona’s arms, gawking like a deer in the headlights.

There was a terrifying silence. Fucking silence at a metal concert, that had to be a taboo. Yet no one spoke a word as hundreds of pairs of eyes stared at poor Irelia, judging her.

Irelia has never fainted before but now seemed like a good time to experience that. How does one faint? Do they feel lightheaded? Or tired? Or is it sudden? How do you faint at your own convenience? Or maybe fake it?

“She’s...cute,” a voice said, breaking the silence. 

“Sona’s boyfriend is a girl?”

“It’s a girlfriend, you idiot! Sona has a girlfriend.”

“Who is she? Is she a model?”

“What’s your name?!”

Irelia only registered that last question. In a small mutter, she said, “Irelia…”

“What?!” The crowd responded.

Kayle shoved a microphone near Irelia’s mouth in which she repeated, “Irelia. My name is Irelia, nice to meet you all.”

There was another round of silence and Irelia was ready to just drop dead. Anything to get out of this situation. However, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck. Looking down, Irelia saw bright red eyes looking up at her. Sona gave her a mischievous smirk before capturing Irelia’s lips into her own.

_ Oh nice, kiss me in front of Sona-hungry fans. Yeah, I am going to die _ , Irelia thought, but the idea vanished the moment she gave in to the kiss. Well, if she was going to die, at least take a kiss with her to the afterlife.

However a roar of cheers started to fill the room and Irelia could hear phrases such as: “Woo, get her, Sona!”, “Kiss your woman!”, and “That girl has a nice butt.”

Okay, the last comment made Irelia chuckle into Sona’s kiss and she couldn’t help but break the kiss to laugh out loud. Sona stroked the side of her cheeks, looking at her adoringly. She snuggled up to her neck, holding her tight in a hug, ignoring the fact they were doing this in front of thousands of people.

“Get a room!” Kayle jokingly yelled while Karthus looked at her in some type of way. 

Sona just smiled at Kayle and continued to hug Irelia as the crowd went crazy. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad to announce that the famous Sona Buvelle has a girlfriend now.

XXX

_ Sorry about that, I hope you didn’t mind it too much, _ Sona said as they entered her private dressing room.  _ Kayle has been telling me she was going to do something like that.  _

“I had a feeling that you wanted that too,” Irelia joked, giggling. 

Sona turned to give a look that said, ‘Oh shush’. She smirked before making her way to a mirror to touch up on her makeup. As she did this, Irelia watched her from behind. She said this a million times to herself but she really thought Sona was just exceptionally beautiful. Even after a whole night of performing, a slightly disheveled Sona was alluring in its own way. 

Her red hair slightly flattened, losing that volume it had before the show. Her makeup was a bit messed up, especially around her eyes where small droplets of mascara melted along the rim of her eyes. Sona was already taking a cotton swab to wipe it off. She lifted her hair up to air out her neck, which had a thin layer of perspiration on it. Fanning herself with her hand, Sona continued to gaze into the mirror to check if she had anything else to touch up on.

Irelia was mesmerized. Was this how Akali felt with Evelynn? Or Sivir with Kai’sa? 

Then a thought came over Irelia. At first, Irelia was hesitant but a part of her wanted to do it. Why not? She was Sona’s girlfriend so what was stopping her? She was allowed to be a bit selfish and bold.

So Irelia got up, walked over to Sona and hovered behind her. She could see Sona’s red eyes glancing over to her, smiling. Then Irelia nervously placed her hands on Sona’s hips before leaning down, placing a gentle, soft kiss at the back of her neck.

What followed next was music to her ears despite how much it shocked her.

_ Aaaahhh! _

Irelia had to take a moment. Did Sona moan? The dark-haired prodigy flicked her tongue out to tease the sensitive flesh.

_ Aaahh...mmhhh...ah… _

Sona was moaning. She was actually moaning, though not from her lips. Irelia could hear Sona breathing heavily, yet no voice came out. Gently, Irelia flashed her teeth and pressed them against Sona’s neck.

_ Aaah! _

There was no denying it, Sona was telepathically moaning to Irelia and it excited her. No one else ever experienced this. There was no way. Only Irelia got to hear this, she was the only one in the world that was allowed to listen to this.

It did something to her. Something deep within her started to grow and maybe it was a bit feral? Irelia’s lips continued to suck on the back of Sona’s neck, ignoring the fact that Sona had dropped her hair and had her hands on the mirror to steady herself. 

A lone blue eye peeked over Sona’s shoulders, looking right in the mirror. Sona’s face...Irelia almost growled possessively at the sight. Yes, almost growled. Perfectly formed eyebrows furrowed against each other, pouty lower lips tucked in a lip bite, and a dark red flushed covered Sona’s face, so vulnerable and ripe for the taking.

Her body fitted perfectly against her. Irelia could feel each twitch of Sona’s back, flinching when she got particularly rough with her neck. It made Irelia feel powerful. Was this how Sona felt when they did it at the K/DA house?

Shaky hands started to pull Sona’s black dress upwards, tugging the long skirt over long, smooth legs. Irelia wanted to just hike it high enough for her to slip her hands underneath. When her curious fingers found Sona’s thong, dipping along the crevice of her inner thighs, they both moaned at the same time. 

_ Irelia… _

Irelia could see the desperation in Sona’s eyes, despite her looking at the mirror, which reflected back at her. The keyboardist was soaking wet. All from Irelia kissing the back of her neck. 

_ What do I do now? _ Irelia panicked. She didn’t think she would have gotten this far and stopping was far from her mind. However, what was she supposed to do? They were going to go out to have dinner with Pentakill after this so they did not have all the time in the world.  _ Do I lay her down? Do I stop and flip her? Do I just stay like this and….uh….uuuh….. _

As if answering her question, Sona reached for Irelia’s hand, guiding her fingers underneath her panties. Irelia gasped at the molten heat she was greeted with. Her fingers immediately found Sona’s clit, dripping wet and aroused. She felt Sona’s hips buck back a bit, grinding against her. 

_ Ah...Aaah…. _

How could Irelia stop? Not when she was hearing those moans, moans that will never be heard by anyone else other than her. Irelia took one more glance at the mirror and Sona’s face pretty much sealed the deal. Her eyes were full of hunger and desperation, her lips parted to let out small heaves of air from her lungs, and she gave a look that said, ‘If you stop, I will make you regret it’.

Irelia latched her lips along Sona’s lower neck, kissing and tasting every inch of exposed skin. She didn’t care that Sona might have to cover the marks she was giving her, she wanted Sona to know that she belonged to her. Her moans, her’s. Her lips, her’s. Her voice, her’s.

Nimble fingers rolled a swollen nub in circles, just as Sona had done to her a while ago. Sona squirmed, relishing Irelia’s ministrations. Her legs were shaking, trying to keep herself but also trying to withstand the immense pleasure that sparked through her body. Her neck was constantly being attacked, sending waves of intense heat right down to her core. 

The kissing and touching were so simple, nothing too intense, but Sona felt like she was melting, breaking apart and Irelia was putting her back together. All at once, it came crashing down at her. It was too much.

_ Ireliaaaaaa…. _

Irelia never knew how amazing it sounded to hear her name turn into an ear-piercing moan, even if it was delivered telepathically. Sona was gripping her arm and the back of Irelia’s head, pressing her mouth against that back of her neck. Irelia suckled and kissed as her fingers swirled around Sona’s pearl, stoking the flames that poured out of the keyboardist.

Sona shuddered, the clashes of her orgasm only stirring her on. She wanted more, needed more. But there was not enough time to feed the beast that was threatening to break out within her because, sooner or later, one of the members of Pentakill is going to knock on her dressing room’s door and ask why they haven’t come out yet.

However, Sona couldn’t deny reclaiming her power. She let Irelia have her fun, now she had to remind her who was really in charge. Despite how her body ached and her core pounded with a need for more, Sona turned around quickly, barely giving Irelia time to respond. She wrapped a hand around the base of Irelia’s neck, her other hand on her chest, pushing her down, almost slamming her down into the floor.

Irelia barely got a chance to register what was going on before she felt Sona’s lips slam onto her’s. Hungry. Desperate. Rough. Sona sucked Irelia’s lower lips, biting it gently, tugging on it. Her red eyes looked up and right into blue, establishing something primal. Irelia could see the sneer on Sona’s lips as she gave one last tug of her lips before releasing it. 

_ We will continue this after dinner, _ Sona said before gently kissing the top of Irelia’s head and getting off with a skip in her step.

All Irelia could do was nod her head as a painful ache started to form between her legs.  _ Fuck _ , she thought, getting up.  _ I’m in love. _

XXX

**_In group chat “PentaWhores + Kay-Hole”._ **

**_Kayle:_ ** _ We’re at the restaurant, Sona.  _

**_Kayle:_ ** _ Come on! _

**_Kayle:_ ** _ Where are you two? _

**_Karthus:_ ** _ Busy with each other? Haha… _

**_Sona:_ ** _ Yes. _

**_Sona:_ ** _ What about it? _

**_Karthus:_ ** _ I...um… _

**_Olaf:_ ** _ Our little Sona is growing up. _

**_Olaf:_ ** _ *sniffs* _

**_Yorick:_ ** _ What does Irelia eat? _

**_Mordekaiser:_ ** _ Food. _

**_Yorick:_ ** _ No shit, asshole. _

**_Yorick:_ ** _ I’m trying to order food so it’ll be here by the time they come. _

**_Yorick:_ ** _ I would like to order something she might like to eat. _

**_Sona:_ ** _ Me. _

**_Yorick:_ ** _ … _

**_Karthus:_ ** _.... _

**_Kayle:_ ** _ … _

**_Olaf:_ ** _ … _

**_Mordekaiser:_ ** _ Nice. _

**_Sona:_ ** _ I’m skipping dessert though. I already have plans for that. _

**_Sona:_ ** _ ;3 _

  
**_Karthus:_ ** _ JUST GET HERE BEFORE WE EAT WITHOUT YOU TWO. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for the extra chapter, by the way. ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next chapter will be posted in a few days! Hope you enjoyed a few easter eggs I slipped in~
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it! It will go a long way for me.
> 
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
